Untitled Oneshot
by Austin-Keith
Summary: Simon is having a particularly hard time with bullies, but thankfully his boyfriend is around to help. Contains an original character. Note: Word count is inaccurate (if it says 14)


It happened every day, and there was nothing Simon could do to stop it. First he'd get to school and be the victim of some sort of prank, and then he'd be called things like 'queer' and 'nerd' during the passing periods. Inevitably he'd spend the first few minutes of lunch escaping his locker, and after school he'd get shoved to the ground in the parking lot. It was a brutal, depressing life, but it was a price he was willing to pay for love.

One day, however, things changed. After an especially nasty spill, he arrived at the blue, Shelby GT500 Mustang he and Austin shared. As soon as the car came into sight, his boyfriend was out the door. The orange-clad chipmunk rushed over to Simon, helping him to the car. The normally bespectacled teen held his shattered glasses in one hand and his books in the other. His hair hung over his blinded eyes, getting long by Simon's standards.

"What happened, Si?" Austin asked from the driver's seat. His boyfriend blushed slightly at the sound of his nickname.

"Those damned seniors knocked me over again, and this time I landed face-first on a car..." Simon said sadly.

"They're still picking on you?" Austin questioned. Simon nodded.

"Since day one..." he muttered. After sending Dave a text to let him know Simon needed new glasses, Austin glanced down at his boyfriend's huge pile of books, sweater vest, and dressy casual shoes.

"Simon, I love you the way you are, but..." he began.

"But what?" Simon asked. Austin sighed.

"Well... you're not going to get those bullies off your back in a sweater vest," he remarked hesitantly. Simon sighed.

"I suppose you're right..." he admitted.

The mall was crowded as usual, the weekday not deterring loyal customers from spending their afternoons in the steel and glass structure. Austin and Simon, the latter wearing his spare glasses, entered the building on the west end, making their way to the first of several shops. Thanks to Dave, they were embarking on a shopping spree through all the clothing stores. This included American Eagle, Hollister, Journeys and more.

By the time they finished, the two chipmunks were burdened with several bags, one of which contained Simon's old sweater vest and shoes. The bespectacled chipmunk walked out of the last store a little unsure of himself. He now wore a light blue, American Eagle t-shirt under a darker blue, plaid button-up left undone. Lower on his body he wore a pair of black, relaxed fit jeans and a new pair of white and blue sneakers.

While he rather liked the loose, relaxed fit of the outfit, Simon couldn't help but think that it wasn't quite his style. He was also a bit unsure of himself, and wasn't sure others would like his new clothes as much as he did.

"How do I look?" he asked, turning to his boyfriend for approval. The orange-clad teen smiled warmly.

"You look handsome, SI. I know it's not quite your style, but you wear it well," Austin answered. Simon smiled back as best he could.

"Thanks," he responded. The two chipmunks then made their way to the food court, because it was nearly seven and they hadn't eaten. While Austin ordered burgers from Sonic, Simon went to find a place to sit. As he walked through the crowded food court, he was far from well-received; insults like 'four eyes' still flew his way.

When Austin arrived at the table Simon had picked, he was met with quite a surprise. His boyfriend's head rested in one of his hands, his eyes staring down at the table through cracked glasses. Sighing, Austin began to pull food out of the brown paper bag he'd been carrying.

"What happened this time?" he asked.

"Someone tripped me into a table," Simon answered dejectedly. Austin sat down next to his boyfriend and held him close.

"I'm sorry," he remarked quietly. As Austin began to eat, Simon merely rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, his hunger forgotten. The two boys remained close for the rest of the day.

Late that night, Simon stood at his bedroom window and looked at the few stars visible over the city lights. He stared at the brightest one, and remembered an old song from his childhood. Taking off his glasses, he stared down at them in disdain. He was always adjusting them, cleaning them, and getting made fun of because of them. It was because of his glasses that Austin spent every weekday worrying.

Simon had had enough. He wanted more than anything to throw his glasses to the ground and crush them beneath his feet. Alas, he stopped himself; he needed them after all. Even with a cracked lense, he saw better with them than without. He wished there was a way to escape it all, but reality was a cruel mistress. He took one last look up at the star, now a tiny blob. Reassured by its bright glow, Simon set aside his glasses and went to bed.

Simon awoke to the sound of his alarm the next morning, rubbing his eyes and reaching for his glasses. His body moved in a daze, repeating a motion practiced each morning. Half asleep, Simon pulled on the spectacles and turned to reset his alarm clock. Strangely, he saw the device as little more than a blob of black plastic. Had his vision gotten worse?

"I'll have to tell..." Simon started, removing the spectacles to confirm that they weren't dirty. He trailed off as his eyes again settled on the clock. The usually-bespectacled chipmunk could tell with ease that it read 7:31, and he could see exactly where its black plastic ended and the wooden dresser began. He looked around, the whole room appearing crisp and clear without the aid of his glasses.

The sound of plastic clattering to the floor was flowed by the bounding of footsteps into the kitchen. Austin, who was eating a couple of pop tarts at the table, almost choked in surprise as Simon ran in without his glasses. The usually bespectacled chipmunk also caught the attention of his father, who was getting his morning cup of coffee.

"Simon, where are your glasses?" Dave asked, wondering why and how Simon had run to the kitchen without grabbing his required eyewear.

"I don't need them dad, I can see!" Simon blurted out. Austin stopped eating, and Dave nearly dropped his coffee mug on the floor.

"You can't be serious..." Austin responded.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Dave asked. He held up three of the furry digits on his right hand, and stuck his left behind his back. Simon had never passed this little test without his glasses, and Dave was confident it would work again.

"Three, probably more if you count the hand behind your back," Simon answered confidently. Dave was shocked by the correct answer, standing frozen for a few seconds. Austin choked on his pop tart in disbelief. Acting immediately, Simon dashed to the table and performed the Heimlich maneuver, saving his boyfriend's life. Regaining his breath and his footing, Austin turned around and hugged his once-bespectacled friend.

"Thanks, and congrats on your vision," he remarked. Simon remained silent, sharing a gentle nuzzle with his boyfriend.

"Alright you two, break it up; school's in an hour," Dave intervened. Blushing, the two gay chipmunks separated and resumed their normal routine. As they headed to school, Simon seemed noticeably happier without his glasses, a contented smile on his face. For once, Austin didn't worry about what would happen that day; he was sure things would go alright. Much to Simon's joy, his new look was praised by his peers and he no longer had to deal with bullying.


End file.
